<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Something to Say by Scriberat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992672">I Have Something to Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat'>Scriberat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Month of Mei 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuu'un confesses!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuu'un/Ren Koumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Month of Mei 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have Something to Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a warm night. Koumei took the opportunity to go high in the palace, close to the rooftops. Chuu'un accompanied him, as always. They stood quietly for awhile. Chuu'un's head swam with memories of their time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first was the day — or month, as they found out after — that Koumei conquered Dantalion. Chuu'un had been by his side and thrilled when he gained that power. It took no time at all for him to have his household ability and practice it. Unfortunately, targets don't count for the sort of experience one needs in order to assimilate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Koumei was elated and kissed Chuu'un when they were in private. He had immediately apologized, but it was fine with Chuu'un. After all, he had started falling for his master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, here they were, at 22, still so young and inexperienced. Koumei was resting after studying for ages. Somehow, he had the feeling that Kouen wouldn't rest easy forever. Because of that, he was poring over old scrolls to study battle tactics. Every time, he noted ways that casualties could have been kept to a minimum, and it made Chuu'un's heart swell even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master," Chuu'un said quietly. Koumei hummed in response. It was so soft and lovely, he faltered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have something I want to tell you," he said, trying to forge ahead. Maybe it would be the wrong thing to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on." He wasn't looking his way. It almost made things easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he blurted out. Koumei stiffened. Chuu'un bit his lip. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, bad idea...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel the same." Bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. Sorry," Chuu'un said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize. I'm flattered you feel so strongly for me, Chuu'un." Koumei turned and smiled at him. "I don't feel the same, but I do still care deeply for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you don't mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in the least. And it looks like I won the bet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The what."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a bet going with my siblings and the other household vessels on when you would confess. I had it down to the hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've gotta be kidding me," Chuu'un said. That was insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you upset about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not. I'm more impressed than anything." He grinned and hugged Koumei from behind. Koumei smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, the prize of the bet was that Seishuu couldn't say anything mean to Chuu'un for an entire month, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Chuu'un enjoy that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry, Chuu'un. ilu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>